Daughter of the Greasy Git
by DaughterOfSeverusSnape
Summary: Zyanna Shiza Snape has never help a secret in her life.But an accident when she's 8 may change it.Her journey will include friendship, and reveling the truths she has hidden away.She may just find what it means to be realistic and truthful.


**Okay, this is my first story, and I really hope you like it. I have to say, that in my story, werewolves look more wolfish, and not way Lupin looked. And they'll be like Twilight wolves. The size of horses. On with the story.**

Normal

_Dream _

_**Thought**_

It all started with the dream after the night that changed my life. But I've been having it more and more frequently.

_Crunch, Crack, Snap. I ran through the dark, dense forest, apparently scared of the thing making the noise, because I was as silent as can be. I looked maybe seven, or even eight. I tripped over an oak root, and fell flat on my face and the fierce snarling grew louder. I turned and saw the red eyes of the black werewolf. Its body almost the size of a horse and just as wide and its black fur made it almost impossible to see. Even the full moon's light didn't help me see him. The large wolf trotted forward, its teeth gleaming white. I got up, but the werewolf was too close, and it managed to bite me on my left, lower arm. I stifled a scream and sprinted toward Greyback. I knew he'll help me keep this a secret, and I needed help. But, I didn't know what the bite meant, not yet at least._

I bolted up from my bed, and felt a liquid run down my arm

"Oh gosh, what did I do." I muttered looking at the long deadly cut from my right shoulder to my wrist.

I took a few deep breaths and slowly got out of bed. I moved toward a table a grabbed my arm bandage, and slowly and messily wrapped my arm up. I grabbed a dark purple nightshirt and a pair of pants. I rubbed make-up on my werewolf bite to hide it. I sighed and looked at the hidden bite mark. 3 years I've been a werewolf, and 3 years I've told no one.

I inched down the stairs and peered into the family den. _**Gosh**_, I thought, _**could my luck get any worse?**_ My dad like never sleeps. And right at the moment he was reading a book on rare potion ingredients. I got passed the door only to hear him speak.

"Zyanna Shiza Snape. What do you think you're doing?" He asked. I backed up toward the door, and poked my head in.

"You do realize, it's only 5 in the morning during a full moon." He finished. I snarled and didn't realize it till my father looked my straight in the eyes.

"Zyanna, what's wrong?" he asked.

But I bolted for the stairs, and of course, he followed.

"ZYANNA!" I heard him scream.

Then, out of the blue, a door on the left opened, hitting me right in the face. I toppled over, hitting a marble column thingy, and knocking it over too. And I fell right on top, in a crumpled heap.

"Sev?" a feminine voice asked.

"No, it's not dad." I groaned.

The female finally got used to the dark, and looked at me.

"Zy," she chided, "what on earth are you doing up at 6 in the morning?"

"Going to the garden to get a dittany plant." I answered swiftly.

"Why?" she asked.

"My arm." I said holding it out toward her.

"What did you do?" she asked, "To get it reopened like this. Only half of it actually opened."

I shrugged. Then I heard footsteps and groaned. My father walked in view and ignored my mum.

"Zyanna what on earth has gotten into you?" he asked. Again I shrugged.

"Sev. Leave her alone." My mum sighed.

I got up and went to my room, and grabbed a new shirt. But before I left, an owl fluttered in. But I stopped cussing when I saw the letter tied to her leg. The lion, raven, badger and snake seemed to grin at me. I untied the letter and started to read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh great." I deadpanned.

I then read the rest, ending with: _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

Well, well, well, I'm going to bring a different animal, since I already got permission.

I headed toward the healing ward where my mother waited. I let her heal my arm, and then she looked at me and said:

"Got anymore to tell us?"

"Yeah, I got my Hogwarts letter!" I happily piped

**Yeah I'm done! Please tell me what you think.**

**Zyanna's name is pronounced Z-eye-anna Sh-eye-z-ah**

**Zyanna Shiza Snape!**

**R&R!**


End file.
